Lullaby of Birdland
by Akba-Atatdia
Summary: Petit oiseau, à la volette, viens te percher dessus mon doigt. Que je te dise, à la volette, un grand secret rien que pour toi. Le plus bel endroit de la Terre, c'est mon île, mon île à moi. /HIATUS/


**Disclaimer** : Tout est l'œuvre de ce révéré génie qu'est Eiichirō Oda. Seuls les multiples Oc's que vous verrez surgir tels de joyeux pokémons, sont issus de mon imagination fertile et dépravée.

 **Rated** : _**M**_ pour quelques vilains mots et moult bêtises.

* * *

C'était officiel : il était actuellement en pleine crise.

Rien n'était censé arriver, pas à lui en tout cas. Mais surtout ! Surtout : pas de cette manière. Comment, comment avait-il atterri dans une pareille situation ?

Le trou noir.

Black-out complet.

La seule information qui lui revenait en mémoire était le goût adipeux de ce nouvel alcool, débusqué par Thatch aux confins de l'une des nombreuses îles explorées lors de leur dernière virée ensemble. Et d'une paire de mains traçant le chemin de sa clavicule jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. Une sensation agréable qu'il regretta bien vite au vu de sa position aux antipodes du confort.

Encore un peu groggy des suites d'une soirée dont il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la teneur s'il se référait à son haleine de fennec, Marco passa une main lasse sur son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue. Tachant de retrouver un semblant de contenance, il tenta tant bien que mal de déterminer si l'entité lui faisant face était bien réelle, et non pas une invention douteuse de son esprit, toujours embrumé par les traces de l'alcool qui devait très certainement continuer d'alimenter son sang. Constatation ? Non seulement l'individu était d'une réalité tout à fait tangible, mais il n'était, de surcroît, pas seul.

S'astreignant de toute sa volonté à la concentration – action rendue difficile par le mal de crâne carabiné qu'il sentait venir – Marco se rendit compte, une fois toutes ses capacités cognitives relativement opérationnelles, de plusieurs détails quelque peu alarmants :

1\. il était sur un navire

2\. navire sur lequel il ne se rappelait foutrement pas être monté

3\. ce navire _bougeait_

4\. ce qui signifiait qu'il était très certainement en pleine mer

5\. au large des côtes

6\. loin de son équipage

.

.

...il allait tuer Thatch…

Mais avant toute chose, il lui fallait démêler l'imbroglio de cette histoire. Et plus urgent encore : un remède à sa gueule de bois.

Un raclement de gorge le détourna finalement de ses pensées – pour la plupart obsolètes – et le poussa à se focaliser sur les personnes qui le fixaient depuis de longues minutes. Au nombre de quatre, elles constituaient un équipage – il le supposa en tout cas puisqu'elles se trouvaient être la seule présence à bord (CQFD) – hétéroclite, pour ne pas dire totalement incongru. Marco put enfin apposer un visage sur la voix rauque et basse qui l'avait sommé de sortir de son état semi-comateux.

Elle appartenait à un homme imposant, tout en muscles et en cicatrices. Ses cheveux couleur pourpre retombaient en des mèches désordonnées, masquant de peu des yeux d'un gris métallique plus tranchant que l'acier. Yeux qui le regardaient sans animosité aucune, mais au contraire, avec un calme nonchalant. Pourtant, malgré cet air détendu, Marco sentit un frisson irrépressible parcourir son corps. Cet homme était dangereux. Il dégageait une impression de force écrasante et avait brièvement révélé une aura aussi froide qu'assassine, comme s'il défiait Marco de tenter la moindre ébauche de violence.

Préférant avoir un aperçu de tous les personnalités qui l'entouraient – également parce qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas en l'état de riposter en cas de confrontation – Marco tourna son regard vers la personne suivante, et failli presque s'étouffer face aux pupilles de bronze pailletés d'or aussi flamboyants que l'allure de leur propriétaire, qui le reluquaient sans retenue.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon, tout juste jeune homme à en juger par les quelques rondeurs qui s'attardaient encore sur ses joues à l'aspect velouté, aux lèvres pulpeuses affichant un sourire lumineux. Les cheveux d'un ravissant blond vénitien, les boucles soyeuses qui effleuraient son nez délicat le faisaient ressembler à s'y méprendre à un angelot. Un corps mince et athlétique, une peau vierge de toute trace et hâlée, venaient renforcer l'aspect candide de sa personne, mais l'intensité de son regard déstabilisait néanmoins Marco. Le jeune homme était séduisant, certes. Malgré tout, une certaine fourberie demeurait perceptible dans sa posture. Tentant de reprendre contenance, Marco poursuivit son investigation.

Sauf qu'il n'était indubitablement pas préparé à faire face au membre d'équipage suivant.

Immense, celui-ci n'était même pas humain. C'était une créature humanoïde à la fois homme et loup. Debout sur ses membres postérieurs qui étaient à l'identique des pattes de l'animal, ces membres antérieurs étaient quant à eux dotés de mains qui, si elles étaient velues et pourvues de griffes aiguisées, n'en restaient pas moins tout à fait humaines avec les dix doigts réglementaires. Une véritable crinière de cheveux (de poils?!) d'un splendide gris perle cascadaient dans son dos et une longue queue touffue balayait le pont du bateau. Un fin museau d'où pointaient des crocs acérés, et deux grandes oreilles duveteuses complétaient l'apparence pour le moins peu commune de l'individu. La...bête darda une langue d'un rouge profond dans un impressionnant bâillement, l'éclat furtif d'un piercing surpris Marco.

Alors ce genre de bijoux n'étaient pas propre qu'aux humains ? Intéressant. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans sa contemplation, mal à l'aise face aux yeux ambrés inquisiteurs.

La quatrième et dernière âme du navire était une femme.

D'une taille remarquable, elle surpassait ses comparses masculins mais restait malgré tout plus petite que l'homme-loup. Des dreadlocks d'un magnifique bleu-vert, coiffées en un chignon parsemé de plumes multicolores et des yeux améthyste tels deux tourbillons mystiques, la rendaient plus incroyable encore. De nombreux tatouages représentant une grande variété de plantes grimpantes s'étendaient de ses longs doigts fins jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses coudes, et un sourire un peu fou tordait sa bouche ornée d'un anneau labret. Elle jouait avec un perroquet perché sur l'une de ses épaules voûtées, et même assise en tailleur, elle dépassait Marco d'une bonne tête.

Ce dernier soupira d'ailleurs fortement tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Après une rapide analyse de la situation, il ferma alors ses yeux pour se retirer dans son subconscient, se déconnectant ainsi de cet univers bien trop insolite à son goût dans le but de retrouver, ne serait -ce que quelques bribes de souvenirs des circonstances qui avaient bien pu le conduire dans ce contexte particulier, et dont il ne se rappelait bougrement pas.

Le sentiment tenace de nager en plein rêve ne le quittait étrangement pas, le troublant d'autant plus qu'il sentait que ces quatre personnalités détonantes attendaient quelque chose de lui. Seulement, aucunes d'elles ne semblaient se décider à prendre la parole pour lui expliquer quoique ce soit. Aussi décida-t-il, après plusieurs essais infructueux de se remémorer cette soirée fatidique, de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Cependant, à peine eut-il ébauché un semblant de phrase, qu'il fut coupé aussi sec dans son élan.

Et ce, par une déclaration qui le laissa aussi assommé que si on lui avait annoncé le mariage entre Akainu et Doflamingo séance tenante.

\- Notre capitaine à l'intention de tuer Barbe Blanche.

* * *

 _ **HAHAHA ! Ce cliffhanger. Il y aurait donc cinq membres et non pas quatre ? Qui est donc ce mystérieux capitaine qui souhaite s'en prendre à un géant de la piraterie ? Quelles sont ses raison ? Pourquoi Marco se retrouve sur le navire de potentiels ennemis ? La suite au prochain épi...chapitre !**_


End file.
